Until the End
by gothichic
Summary: All Sam wanted was a normal life. But life is not alawys what you dream it be. Throw In be coming a vampire, having to save the world for a demon and gang of vampire . Finding your soulmate and have your own gang for idoits. Yes life is very easy. Set around before season 1


I dont own nothing. Just play with the charaters

_ I'm really getting sick of myself Cause when I look into the mirror, I see somebody else -By: Papa Roach _

* * *

Sam smash the door, pull out his bag for under the his bed. Sam starts packing his bag as fast as he could with everything. All his clothing and other thing he will need , not that he really had alot to start with. Sam lost in his head was thinking the whole time . " How can his Dad talk to him like that, He wasn't a kid anymore or a solider that his Dad could control ,he had a mind of his own. He wasn't going to hunt his whole life alway just because his Dad said only thing his father was worry bit was that Demon,alway that damn Demon. His Dad didn't care bit him or Dean's happiness know it was that demon that he what to kill so badly that his father put his own son throw hell there whole life's, chasing monster never having a normal life, Sam was tried for it. He wanted something more, like a career ,a wife,in a real life home. No Monster. Sam throw his bag over his shoulder. Sam turns walk to the door slamming it back shut.

Storming down the stairs. Sam see his dad sitting at the table, drinking Jack Daniels. John was already drunk as a sink. John look up holding the bottle , was bit to pour his self a other shot . He voice come of hard ruff . " So Sam your really just going to walk out on us hmmm. Just leave us behind. Well if you walk out that door Sam don't even try to come crawling back, Because once you walk out that door. You'll be dead to me. " Sam know at a this point he wasn't coming back. He could feel his on rage, but it was better that he didn't voice it wouldn't change what he wanted or his decision. Sam look at his father one last time." Bye John." walk out for the house. Sam could hear John scream "SAM...SAMMMMMM." John throw his bottle at the wall. Dean was sitting on the hood for the Impala see his little brother coming out. As Sam come closer, Dean knew that his brother was leaving. He knew nothing he say would make him stay with them. " Soo... I guess dad took the news great." big time sarcasm was in his voice Sam smiles laugh under his breath. " Ya... He is Esstice right now." Sam felt bad for leaving his brother alone with there dad but he knew if he didn't leave now he may never leave. Dean creak a smile " Ya...well am going to give him sometime to sober up before going in there." Dean pause for a minute, before he start to talk again. " Sam are you sure your doing the right thing here, I mean ..." Dean didn't what a chick flick moment right now. So he smirk to his brother, hit his arm.

Sam rubbing his shoulder where Dean hit him . He could see that Dean wanted to say more. But he knew his brother, No chick flick moment." You know am going to be ok Dean, I mean ... am just a phone call away. I know am doing the right thing here Dean. Just believe that am going to be all right. " Dean knew that Sam could take care for himself, It was hard because Dean has alway taking care for Sam. Hell he raise Sam. Dean took look at Sam in knew it was time he let him go his own away. " Aww Sammy that was sweet, why down you lay your head own my shoulder. Then we can slow dance." This time Sam punch his brother on the arm. " Don't be a Jerk." Dean laugh, he was really going to miss him." Now you remember what I told you. Go have lot for fun, party, bang a few chick and didnt overwork yourself. Bitch." Sam pull his brother in too a hug before Dean could stop him. Dean hug his brother back, for maybe the last time. Sam pull away. Dean get off the car. " Hey, Let me drive you to the Greyhound Station. " Sam thought be a good Idea that way he wouldn't have to walk 4 mile there. " Ya thanks Dean." Sam says smiling, him and Dean get into the car " One for the road there Sam." pull out a cassette of AC/DC. He put into starts playing " It's ought to be a ought to be a ought to be a whole lot get nothing for me who can you got what you you got the you want blood, you got you want blood, you got on the on the in the gutter. You want blood, you got it. Dean and Sam both scream it at the top for there voice. Not really caring if they lose there voice or hearing. Just enjoy there last few hours together.

They make it to the station in know time. Sam take one last look at his brother. Dean pat Sam on the back " You better be going Sammy. In you better make damn sure to take care of yourself or Ill come hunt your ass down, drag you by your hair back home. You got it Bitch." Sam laughs he knew that he brother was serious as a door nail. " Ya whatever you say Jerk, take care Dean." grabbing his bag, getting out for the car. Not turn back because if he look back , he would never get away. Dean keep looking even would he couldn't see Sam anymore. Rubbing his face, he whispers to softly " Be safe Sammy." he start the engine drove off into the night. Sam was sitting at the station wait for the bus to take him away for a life of hunting , to a better life at Standford. Sam close his eye in relax in his sit, listening to his ipod .All for a suddenly Sam could feel the hairs on the back of his head raise. He knew for being a hunter that something was off. His eye snap open . Before he knew anything he was in ally way. Looking around Sam didn't see anything, but that didn't mean he was alone. Sam didn't have his bag , who ever drag him out make sure that he didn't have anything to fight with. Then Sam heard a voice behind him." Well your going to make a great dessert. " Sam felt a deep burning pain for his throat. In realizes this man just bite him was now drink his ever thing was black, before he past-out for the blood loss Sam could hear the cruel laugh , before the pain that Sam has never felt before like he was burn for the inside, ever thing was burning. He felt nothing but pain... In this was to be end of him or so he though...


End file.
